Halloween II 1/2
Halloween II 1/2 is the eighth episode of the third season. It is the second episode to be based around Halloween (the first being When Halloween Was Forever). This episode features the return of Samhain (who was the villain of When Halloween was Forever), making it one of the few episodes to feature a villain as the main antagonist twice. A third Halloween based episode titled The Halloween Door premiered a few seasons later (though it did not feature Samhain). Cast Samhain Junior Ghostbusters Samhain's two Goblins Peter Venkman Egon Spengler Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Janine Melnitz Slimer Equipment Proton Pack Trap P.K.E. Meter Ecto 1 Containment Unit Plot The Jr. Ghostbusters are trick or treating on Halloween night with Slimer, when they come across Samhain's two goblin minions. Though the Jr. Ghostbusters believe they are just kids in costumes, Slimer ponders about their real identity. The Jr.Ghostbusters give the goblins some candy, but they run off into the night. The group ventures to the Ghostbuster's headquarters where they find the lights out and creepy faces looking at them. At first they are scared and back away, until the lights go on and it turns out to only be the Ghostbusters and Janine in costumes. While everyone else starts to party, the two goblins sneak downstairs to the containment unit. Egon, Peter, Ray and Winston hear them head down and rush downstairs. However they get down just as the goblins release Samhain from the containment unit. Outraged that he was imprisoned, Samhain hurls a time orb into the wall, causing the firehouse to transform. The party guests all run out and the Ghostbusters hop in the Ecto-1 and narrowly escape. The firehouse then transforms into a ghostly fortress and Samhain puts up a protective shield that only ghostly beings can pass through, preventing the Ghostbusters from using light against him. Outside the fortress, the Ghostbusters make a retreat as Samhain sends some ghosts after them. The Ghostbusters however manage to trap them using a proton cannon and drop the kids off at their club house. Back at the fortress, an angry Samhain decides to lead the rest of his minions to search for the Ghostbusters. The Jr. Ghostbusters see them fly by and decide to enter Samhain's empty fortress. Meanwhile the real Ghostbusters are using some special cams still in the fortress and discover the whole fortress is held up by a keystone, which they suspect if removed, would cause the whole fortress to cave in. The Jr.Ghostbusters meanwhile encounter some of Samhain's minions at the fortress. Though they hold off a number of minions with a giant slingshot, they are soon captured by Samhain himself. Egon sends Slimer in with a camera in his mouth in order to discover more about the key stone. After dodging various ghosts, Slimer discovers the captured children and Egon also sees that keystone is the very spot where the containment unit used to be. He concludes that if it is destroyed, it will bring the entire fortress down. After returning to the fortress, the Ghostbusters face Samhain, who threatens to kill the kids should they not surrender. After the Ghostbusters lay down their weapons, Slimer draws Samhain's forces while the Ghostbusters fire from a distance and hit the keystone. Samhain is weakened by the damage done to the keystone and thus Slimer is able to get the kids out of the fortress using his own slime to allow them through the force field. The keystone then shatters and Samhain attempts to escape, but Janine uses the lights on the Ecto-1 to stun him long enough for the fortress to crumble. Once the fortress crumbles, the containment unit (which was left open from Samhain's escape) is unveiled and Samhain is sucked back in. The firehouse is then brought back and the group continues their Halloween party. 'Bold text' Category:RGB Episode